


My Phantom Roommate

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [88]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors, The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Awkward Dates, Dating, F/M, Ghosts, Prompt Fill, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Hauntings prompt:Any (please no SPN), any +/ any, "Oh, that's just Polty the poltergeist. Bless yourself (do the sign of the Cross) and say peace be with you and he'll pretty much leave you alone." " ... You ... You don't mind that the place is haunted?" "Frankly, because of Polty I can afford to rent a place that would otherwise be unattainable, so yeah, Polty's cool."In which Trixie's roommate isn't making a great impression on her new boyfriend, Jupiter.
Relationships: Trixie Belden/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	My Phantom Roommate

Jupiter saw Trixie to her front door, still holding her hand.

“I had a nice time,” he said.

“Me, too.”

It was the best first date Jupiter had probably ever been on, not that the bar was very high there. For some reason his friends liked to set him up with the weirdest girls in the greater Los Angeles area. Luckily Trixie had asked _him_ out and that seemed to have broken the cycle of bad dates.

Trixie moved in for a kiss first, too, standing on her tiptoes. And wow, it was a great kiss. Jupiter was starting to wonder if maybe the night didn’t have to end quite so soon when the light next to the door started flashing.

Trixie heaved out a sigh. “Knock it off!” she shouted. 

“Problem?”

“Annoying roommate. I’m sorry.” Trixie stole one more kiss. “Call me tomorrow?”

“Yes. Absolutely.”

All things considered, it was a great night. Despite the fact that the light snapped off the second Trixie closed the front door.

*o*o*o*

The first time Trixie had Jupiter over for dinner, she seemed unusually nervous. One of the things Jupiter really liked about her was her oversized confidence, so he was surprised.

“Everything okay?”

“It’s nothing. I had a fight with my roommate.”

Jupiter had never met this mysterious roommate, but they sounded like a real pain. He was sorry Trixie had to deal with that, but living in the nice neighborhood she was in couldn’t happen without someone to share rent with.

“Don’t worry. It’ll be fine,” Trixie assured him.

It wasn’t fine. Everything Trixie tried to cook came out wrong – some of it burned, some of it was so spicy it was inedible – the electric kept going out, and the radio randomly turned on at full volume.

Instead of getting flustered, Trixie got angry.

“That’s enough!” she shouted when Jupiter’s glass of wine slid right off the table and shattered on the wood floor. “We talked about this, Danny!”

Danny? Trixie had a male roommate? He must’ve been jealous that Trixie was dating, to go to such lengths to sabotage their night. Jupiter hoped the guy wasn’t too aggressive. He could hold his own in a fight but preferred not to have things devolve into fisticuffs.

All the lights flickered and every electric appliance and device in the apartment turned on at once. 

“I will move out, Danny! Don’t test me!” 

Trixie stood in the middle of her living room, hands on her hips. She was scowling, she had a smear of something green on her cheek, and Jupiter thought she’d never looked more beautiful.

The sudden silence was deafening.

“Thank you,” Trixie said. “Danny, this is Jupiter. He’s really nice, and I’d like to get to know him better because we have a lot in common. This isn’t another Chad situation.”

It was strange, Trixie talking to a roommate who had yet to show his face. It got stranger.

“Jupiter, Danny is the ghost that haunts my apartment, and keeps the rent low so I can afford to live here. And he gets a little over-protective.”

“Did you say ghost?” Jupiter asked.

“I like to call him Phantom Danny,” Trixie said. “Most of the time he’s very low-key, but I’ve dated a string of jerks lately. He worries about me.”

“Ghost?”

A full glass of wine floated in from the kitchen and hovered in front of Jupiter until he tentatively took hold of it.

“There. See? We can all be friends. I’ll order some takeout. Do you like Chinese?”

“Ghost?” Jupiter couldn’t help asking again.

“Deal breaker?” Trixie asked, looking uncertain. “I’ll totally understand if it is.”

A hush of anticipation fell over the room.

Jupiter had investigated a lot of mysteries, some of them purported to have ghosts at the root cause of them. None of them did. But to have a chance to study an actual haunting? That would be very interesting, and potentially useful in the future. Already he was thinking of questions to ask Danny.

“Should we get a Ouija board?” Jupiter asked.

Trixie beamed. “See, Danny? I told you he was different!”

Jupiter leaned down for a kiss as the lights dimmed and romantic music started to play.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Not gonna lie. When I read the prompt I immediately thought of Phantom Dennis from _Angel_. So this happened. ::grins::


End file.
